Tim Lilburn
| birth_place = Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence = Victoria, British Columbia, Canada | nationality = Canadian | other_names = | known_for = | education = | employer = | occupation = poet, essayist | title = | salary = | networth = | height = | weight = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | boards = | religion = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Timothy Walter Lilburn (born June 27, 1950) is a Canadian poet, academic, and essayist. He is the author of several critically acclaimed collections of poetry, including Kill-Site, To the River, Moosewood Sandhills, and Orphic Politics.Timothy Walter (Tim) Lilburn, Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica Canada. Web, Feb. 20, 2015. Life Youth Lilburn was born in Regina, Saskatchewan. He earned a B.A. from the University of Regina, an M.A. in Philosophy from Gonzaga University, and a Ph.D. from McMaster University.Tim Lilburn, Writing, University of Victoria. Web, Apr. 18, 2017. Career Lilburn is a professor of writing at the University of Victoria in British Columbia, Canada. His work, although primarily directed towards a Canadian audience, has received global recognition His work has been translated into French, Chinese, Serbian, German, Spanish, and Polish. He is the editor of, and a contributor to, 2 influential essay collections on poetics, Poetry and Knowing and Thinking and Singing: Poetry and the Practice of Philosophy. Later years During the writing of Orphic Politics in 2006, Lilburn's health began to deteriorate. After contracting an auto-immune condition that made walking difficult, he became ill and was hospitalized. Lilburn subsequently underwent a number of surgeries over a 2-year period. When interviewed about the experience, Lilburn described his experience as "living in the land of the ill."http://www.booklounge.ca/catalog/display/pperl?isbn=9780771046360&ref=widget&attr=9780771406360 Lilburn was a judge for the 2011 Griffin Poetry Prize.2011 judges, Griffin Poetry Prize. Web, Apr. 28, 2017. Writing ''Moosewood Sandhills'' An early Lilburn works, Moosewood Sandhills is a collection of poetry that intuits a strong sense of locality that is both metaphysical and physical. With due reference to his prairie birthplace, Saskatchewan, Lilburn struggles to find a connection with the desolate world that surrounds him. In an interview with Peter Gzowski on Morningside, Lilburn reveals that he found the sandhills "initially repellent, and too sparse, and yielding," but that the place "completely claimed my imagination, claimed my vision, claimed my love". Lilburn's poetry in Moosewood Sandhills seemingly becomes intertwined with Robert Frost's iconic image of the deer amongst nature, but Lilburn separates himself from Frost's work by taking observance from a different perspective. In Lilburn's poems, lying down seems to encourage kinds of patience and contact unlike those found through that favourite, more familiar activity of nature poets, walking.http://www.lib.unb.ca/Texts/SCL/bim/get.cgi?directory=vol20_1/&filename=Bartlett.htm ''To The River'' Written at the mid-point of his career, To The River follows Lilburn as he returns to the banks of the South Saskatchewan River. Following thematically from Moosewood Sandhills, Lilburn describes his various stages of contemplation in the presence of a particular landscape. Lilburn's writing discusses the strangeness of the inhabitants of the riverscape and contrasts it with his acute familiarity with his local surroundings: willow, geese, river ice, coyote and snowberry.http://www.McLelland.com/author/results.pperl?authorid=17658 ''Going Home'' Lilburn continued to explore his previous preoccupations from Living in the World as if Were Home, a book dealing primarily with both ecology and desire. Here Lilburn returned once again to Saskatchewan: "I realized that at forty, although I had been probed by many psychologists, spent eight years in Jesuit formation, read many books, I had done nothing to educate myself to be someone who could live with facility, familiarity, where he was born." He goes on to philosophize about this experience: "We need to find our way to take the place in our mouth; we must re-say our past in such a way that it will gather us here." Lilburn's explorations of his surroundings has clearly helped him to learn to be at home with his world.http://www.danforthereview.com/reviews/non-fiction/lilburn.htm Recognition Lilburn's was nominated for the Governor General's Award for English language poetry in 1989 for Tourist To Ecstasy. He won the award in 2003 for Kill-Site. In 1995 Lilburn received the Canadian Authors Association Award for his collection, Moosewood Sandhills.http://www.lib.unb.ca/Texts/SCL/bin/get.cgi?directory=Vol22_1/&filename=lil.html In 2002, his Living in the World as if it Were Home won the Saskatchewan Non-Fiction Book of the Year Award and was a finalist for the Saskatoon Book Award.http://www.canlitawards.com/saskatchewan.html Lilburn was made a Fellow of the Royal Society of Canada in 2014. Publications Poetry *''Names of God''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 1986. *''From the Great Above She Opened Her Ear to the Great Below'' (with Susan D. Shantz). Coldstream, ON: Brick Books, 1991. *''Tourist To Ecstasy''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 1989. *''Moosewood Sandhills''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1994. *''To the River''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1999. *''Kill-Site''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2003. *''Desire Never Leaves: The poetry of Tim Lilburn''. Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2006. *''Orphic Politics: Poems''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2008. *''Assiniboia: Two choral performances and a masque''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2012. Non-fiction *''Living in the World as if it Were Home: Essays''. Dunvegan, ON: Cormorant Books, 2002. *''Contemplation and Resistance: A conversation'' (with Jan Zwicky). Saskatoon, SK: JackPine Press, 2003. *''Going Home: Essays''. Toronto: Anansi, 2008. Edited *''Poetry and Knowing: Speculative essays and interviews''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1995. *''Thinking and Singing: Poetry and the practice of philosophy''. Toronto: Cormorant Books, 2002. *''Measures of Astonishment: Poets on poetry''. Regina, SK: University of Regina Press, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Tim Lilburn, WorlCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 20, 2015. Audio / video *''Tim Lilburne'' (DVD). Toronto: Ticklescratch Productions, 2004. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References External links ;Poems *Tim Lilburn: Four poems at Canadian Poetries ;Audio / video *Tim Lilburn at YouTube ;Books *Tim Lilburne at Amazon.com ;About *Timothy Walter (Tim) Lilburn in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Tim Lilburn at the University of Victoria. * Contemplation is Mournng: Tim Lilburn at the Poetry Foundation *Listening with Courtesy: A conversation with Tim Lilburn at Studies in Canadian Literature, 1997 *In Time and a Place: A conversation with Tim Lilburn at Concrete & River, 2014 *[http://www.griffinpoetryprize.com/judges/2011-judges/ Review of Orphic Politics] Category:Canadian poets Category:Living people Category:University of Victoria faculty Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:People from Regina, Saskatchewan Category:1950 births Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Canadian academics Category:University of Regina alumni Category:McMaster University alumni